Utter Fool
by Chocolateismylover
Summary: Prussia and Canada are in love with each other but neither of them can seem to see that. But perhaps with a little bit of help they can finally confess their feelings. PruCan with implied past PruHun. Some humor in the last chapter. Finally done!
1. Canada

Love sucks.

All my life, I've watched other countries fall in love. France and England, Sweden and Finland, Germany and Italy, Greece and Japan. All of them were lucky enough to find someone to love and be loved by. Lucky bastards.

Me? I've only known familial and platonic love, not the kind that I've always wanted. France and America are pretty good at remembering I exist long enough to do family type things with me. England constantly needs to be reminded that I'm not America, but other than that, he's like a father to me just as much as France is.

Everyone else either doesn't see me, or mistakes me for America when they do, so I'd never really had a chance to fall in love.

Until **HE** came along.

After the long years of neglect and abuse from people who hated America, Prussia was a ray of sunlight peeking through my dark clouds of loneliness. I gave him maple syrup and he gave me so much more. He saw me, _really_ saw me and never forgot about me. As we got to know each other over the years, we talked about everything and I learned that he was just as lonely as me, but he hid it behind loud laughter and narcissism. In turn, he listened to me and would comfort me and try to help me stand up for myself.

Is it really any wonder I fell in love with him? There are times when I wonder as we sit on rooftops looking up at the stars, if he feels the same. And then he says something about Hungary and it feels like my heart is being crushed into dust.

It makes sense that he would love her. After all, they have known each other since they were young nations. I, on the other hand, have only been friends with him for about a hundred years which is a short time for us countries. She's also really pretty and strong minded, which is what Prussia likes. I have unnatural purple eyes that I suspect remind him of Russia, who he hates, and I can barely speak over a whisper. How do I compete with someone like Hungary?

So I haven't told him yet how I feel. I give him advice for how to be romantic around her, because if I don't like seeing him unhappy and if dating Hungary will make him happy, then it will make me happy. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to scream at him, tell him that Hungary will just fight with him a lot and eventually leave him for Austria.

It doesn't stop me from wanting to say, "I'm right here, Prussia. I love you and I wouldn't hurt you." Prussia is my blessing and my curse. He can see me unlike almost everyone else, but not the way I want him to.

It doesn't stop me from crying when I go home.

When Kumajiro looks up at me and for the millionth time asks, "Who are you?" I answer back with a choked back sob.

"I'm Canada, an utter fool."


	2. Prussia

There is NO WAY that I, the Awesome Prussia, am in love.

Since West and Italy (finally) got together, and after seeing how mushy they get around each other, I've been even more adamant that I am never going to be part of that gross lovey-dovey stuff. Leave that shit to France.

Back when I was the Order of the Teutonic Knights, love or any other kind of attachment was discouraged. It made you weak, they said, and I was meant to be strong. So I acted arrogant and full of myself around everyone else, and just like I wanted, no one was willing to get close to me.

Well, there was Hungary, but that was just weird. I mean, we both thought she was a dude for years! By the time I realized how much I cared for her, she had already married Austria. They eventually divorced, but Hungary and I were clearly never meant to be. The bruises that I have from every time she beat me up with her skillet prove that. After that, I swore I wouldn't slip up again and get feelings for someone.

And then Canada wandered (quite literally) into my life and everything changed.

It wasn't just maple syrup he gave me on that fateful day. He gave me his friendship, which meant a shoulder to cry on when the memories of my past were too much, a chance to peel off my mask of narcissism and be myself, and best of all, someone who understood how utterly alone I feel at times.

I told him about Hungary and he tried to help me by telling how he thought I should make things more romantic. I don't think he understood that I've fallen out of love with her and now just want to be good friends with her again.

But with Canada…I get these feelings in my stomach, like a lot of tiny Gilbirds fluttering their wings against my insides. But I'm scared of those feelings. I know things have changed since the old times, but I still can't help but wonder if how I'm feeling is a sin. Even if it's not a sin against God, it must be a sin to want to taint someone so remarkably pure among hundreds of nations whose hands are stained from war.

Sometimes I think I don't deserve his friendship. I was, and still am, a warrior, and he keeps peace. I'm a member of the Bad Touch Trio, and I doubt he's ever so much as kissed a girl. I am hard where he is soft, cold where he is warm.

Damn, when did I get to be such a poet?

It's not like I've gone soft because I care deeply for someone as warm, caring, sincere, thoughtful, sweet, and adorable as my Birdie-

Oh.

Oh shit, I AM in love.

And I've been an utter fool not to realize that before.


	3. Third Person

It was pitch black inside the closet.

The two people unfortunate enough to find themselves locked inside were forced to feel around in order to get their bearings, unaware of each other's presence until they backed into each other.

"Oomph!"

"Ahhh! Maple!"

"Birdie? Is that you?"

"Prussia?"

"Ja. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing. I don't know, Japan told me he needed some help moving stuff from this closet and when I came in, he locked the door so I couldn't get out. I tried telling him that I wasn't America and that he shouldn't be punishing me for something my brother did, but he didn't listen."

"That's odd, almost the same thing happened to me. Hungary told me to come here and when I did she knocked me out with her frying pan. She must have dragged me here while I was unconscious. I only just woke up, so you must have gotten locked in some time after me."

"I don't even know why Japan would do this. As far as I know, he's on good terms with America right now."

"At least it wasn't Cuba again this time, though. That would have been really unawesome. I don't know what I did this time to piss off Hungary though."

There was a pause and Prussia half-heartedly rattled the doorknob in vain. By now, both countries eyes were adjusted to the darkness and could make out the outlines of each other.

"Birdie?

"Hmm?"

"I-nothing."

"Are you sure? You sound kind of nervous. You're not claustrophobic are you?"

"Nah. It's just… well… have you ever loved anyone before?"

"…yes. Why do you ask? Is this about Hungary again?" Canada tried to hide the bitterness in his voice.

"Hungary? What does she have to do with anything? Sure, I used to love her, but then she went off with that prissy aristocrat and I decided she wasn't awesome enough for me."

"Oh."

Silence again. Then-

"Who did you love? You never did say."

"Isn't that kind of a personal question?"

"It's just us isn't it? Humor me."

"…"

"?"

"Not until you tell me who you love first."

"Oh come on! That was an unawesome move!"

"Fine, how about this, we'll both say the name of the people we like at the same time."

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright, then." Canada murmured, gathering up his courage to do something he would never do under ordinary circumstances, totally unaware that Prussia was doing the same.

"Three, two, one.

Their lips met quickly before they jerked back. Then there was a pause as the fact that the kiss had not been one-sided hit. Prussia was the first to speak.

"I didn't see that one coming."

"Neither did I."

"It was still awesome."

"I agree."

"Want to do it again?"

"Hell yes."

When the closet was finally unlocked by Germany, Prussia and Canada both stumbled out with messy hair, hastily buttoned shirts, and large grins.

Later, two figures met near the closet. One of them, a girl with long light brown hair and green eyes removed a camera that had been hidden in the closet. She checked the contents and a satisfied smile appeared on her face. She turned to the second figure, a small man with black hair and soulless brown eyes.

"It appears the mission was a success. Good job, Japan."

"You are very welcome Hungary-san. Now about the payment…"

"Of course. One full printed copy of each picture and a promise of the first look at any new photographs of Canada and Prussia."

"Thank you very much."

Neither of them could wait to get home and relish their hard won yaoi.


End file.
